The present invention relates to a dental prosthetic structure including an implant for insertion into a patient's jawbone.
Artificial implants for replacing missing teeth are known in the art. A common problem encountered is that of adequately securing the tooth or denture to the patient's existing jawbone. In an attempt to overcome this problem, a variety of devices and techniques have been proposed. Typically, the artificial tooth is attached to an implant that is configured with large protrusions. When the implant is inserted into the jawbone, the bone forms around the protrusions, thereby creating a mechanical interlock. The resulting construction is initially firmly held by the jawbone; however, in time the implant is unable to withstand masticatory forces. These forces are transmitted by the implant to the supporting jawbone and, as a result, the implant is loosened. At first, a small pocket develops between the implant and the surface of the gingival tissue. Bacteria invade this pocket and infect the surrounding area. As this condition progresses, the infected pocket becomes larger and extends downward to the interface of the implant and the supporting bone. Ultimately, the implant is rejected by the jaw.
Attempts have been made to cushion the implant from the adverse effects of masticatory forces by providing a mechanical spring or a thin sheet of resilient material within the prosthetic structure. However, such devices have failed to adequately protect the implant, and in time it loosens in the jaw and is rejected.